leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unterstützung
Als Unterstützung wird jede Art von Handlung bezeichnet, die einem Verbündeten dabei hilft, einen gegnerischen Champion zu töten. Wird ein Gegner getötet, erhält der Killer eine bestimmte Menge Gold, während 50% dieses Goldwertes unter allen Vebündeten aufgeteilt wird, die an der Tötung beteiligt waren bzw. unterstützt haben. Als Unterstüzung zählen sowohl direkte Angriffe auf den Gegner als auch passive Mitwirkung, allerdings nur in einem bestimmten Zeitfenster vor der Tötung. Unterstützungen fließen in die KTU-Wertung ein (Kill/Tod/Unterstützung) und werden auf der Punkteanzeige für jeden sichtbar vermerkt. Erhalten einer Unterstützung Champions erhalten eine Unterstützung, wenn: * sie den Gegner im Kampf mit aktiven Fähigkeiten oder normalen Angriffen getroffen haben. * sie den Gegner mit einem Debuff versehen haben (gilt auch, wenn der Gegner gegen den Schaden immun war). * sie den Verbündeten, der den Gegner tötet, mit einem Buff, einem Schild oder durch Heilung unterstützt haben. Champions erhalten keine Unterstützung, wenn sie nur eine Blendung eingesetzt, die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit des Gegners verringert oder den Gegner bloß aufgedeckt haben, ohne dass oben Genanntes zutrifft. Gegenstände mit Vorteilen durch Unterstützungen * - Restores 30% of your max mana on kill or assist. 2700 Gold. * - Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, starting at 5 stacks and receiving 2 stacks for a champion kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose half of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, grants +15% bonus cooldown reduction. 1400 Gold. * - Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, starting at 5 stacks and receiving 2 stacks for a champion kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose half of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, grants +20% bonus Angriffstempo. 1400 Gold. * - collects trophies when killing Champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Rengar gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. * - Basic attacks deal 30 (+Devourer stacks) bonus magic damage. Scoring a champion kill or assist will grant 1 Devourer stacks and killing a large monster will grant 1 stack. 1550 Gold. Fähigkeiten mit Vorteilen durch Unterstützungen * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * (Active): Evelynn removes all slows affecting her, gains increased movement speed for 3 seconds and ignores unit collision. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. * (Innate): Whenever a champion or tower that Jinx has dealt damage to within the last 3 seconds is killed or destroyed, she gains 175% movement speed that decays over 4 seconds. * (Innate): Katarina reduces the cooldown on all of her abilities by 15 seconds whenever she scores a kill or assist on a champion she damaged within the last 3 seconds. * (Active): Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. Kills and assists refreshes Leap's cooldown. * (Active): For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains increased movement speed and attack speed, and becomes immune to movement speed slows. While active, champion kills and assists extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. Champion kills and assists reduce the remaining cooldown of Master Yi's other abilities by 70%. * (Innate): Whenever Swain kills an enemy unit, he regains 9 + (1 × level) mana. On a champion kill or assist, he regains an additional 9% of his maximum mana pool. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands.' '''On kills or' assists', Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * '(Innate): On champion kill or '''assist, Varus gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. On minion kill, Varus gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds. Runen mit Vorteilen durch Unterstützungen * : Champion kills and assists restore 5% of your missing health and mana. Siehe auch * Death * Kill * Kill to Death Ratio en:Assist es:Asistencia zh:助攻